Peter Quill
Peter Jason Quill, aka Star-Lord, is an interstellar adventurer who was abducted from Earth at a young age. He became the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy In 1988, Peter Quill sat in a hospital waiting room, outside the room in which his dying mother Meredith Quill was being treated. In attempt to comfort himself, he quietly listened to his beloved mixtape "Awesome Mix Vol. 1" which his mom made for him on his Sony Walkman. Reluctantly Peter obeyed his signalling grandfather and entered the operating room. His dying mother gave him a gift for after she was gone and told him he was an angel, just like his father. She asked for his hand, but before he can pluck up the courage she died. The distraught Peter ran outside into a dark misty field. Suddenly bright lights illuminated the darkness as he was abducted by the Ravagers, a group of space pirates led by Yondu Udonta. The group originally intended to eat Peter, to experience the taste of "Terran", however Yondu said otherwise. The Ravagers at one point considered delivering Quill to his father. After living in space for twenty-six years, Peter built up a reputation as the self-proclaimed legendary outlaw "Star-Lord". One day, Peter traveled to the abandoned colony planet Morag to steal a mysterious spherical artifact, simply referred to as "the Orb". He still possessed the mix tape and Walkman, dancing to one of his favorite songs as he travelled through the temple containing the Orb. However, as he turned to leave the temple, he was intercepted by Korath the Pursuer, a subordinate to the fanatical Kree, Ronan, and his henchmen. Quill survived the shootout and returned to his ship, the Milano only to find his one-time lover Bereet on board following the night before, having forgotten that she was even on the ship. Quill successfully escaped the planet, despite being caught up in a water funnel and almost crashing. However, Yondu discovered his theft and issued a bounty for his capture while Ronan sent the assassin Gamora after the Orb. Peter decided to sell the Orb independently and traveled to the planet Xandar, home of the Nova Corps. He talked to the Broker and enquired about the Orb, curious to know more after Ronan's henchmen were after it too. Suddenly the Broker quickly backed out of the deal after learning of Ronan's involvement and forced Peter out of his brokers. Outside, Gamora recognized Quill and fought him over the Orb. Nearby, bounty hunters Rocket and Groot realised the large bounty on Quill's head, so they joined in the scuffle. The battle was cut short after they were all arrested by Nova HQ and sent to the Kyln, a high security prison. When they arrived, the five were given a frosty reception, in particular Gamora due to her allegiance to the murderous Ronan. One of the inmates, Drax the Destoyer, had a personal vendetta against Ronan, who murdered his wife and daughter. He almost killed Gamora, however Peter persuaded him that their deaths were not her fault, and that she could help him avenge his family. The following day, Rocket hatched a four-step plan ruined by Groot, shutting down the prison's electrical systems and initiating a brawl. During the commotion, Quill retreived a prisoner's prosthetic leg as Gamora retrieved a guard's cybernetic remote as Rocket made his way to the watchtower's control room and Drax fought several Kyln guards and security drones. Using all of the components (except the leg, which Rocket included as a joke), Rocket manages to shut off the prison's artificial gravity and links the drones to the watchtower's control station, boosting the pod out of the facility. After Quill retrieved his Walkman and mixtape, the group jetted off to Knowhere to meet the Collector, who would examine the Orb. Gamora ordered an appointment through Carina, Tivian's aide. Meanwhile Drax and Rocket got drunk and gambled in a nearby bar. This resulted in Rocket nearly shooting Drax, however Quill calmed Rocket down. When the group was called into the Collector's sanctuary, he described and elaborated on the Orb. He deconstructed its case, revealing one of the six Infinity Stones. He explains that the Gem is capable of causing immense destruction, even on the scale of entire planets, however only very powerful beings can wield it without dying. Upon hearing about the Gem's immense power, Carina sought to be free from her cruel employment. She grabbed the Gem in an attempt to kill herself and the Collector; the resulting blast disintergrated her and injured the Collector and Quill's group. Quill and Gamora now realised the true power of the stone, and were determined to prevent Ronan from obtaining it. To make matters worse, Ronan and his followers arrived at Knowhere after a drunken and vengeful Drax revealed their location. Quill's group fled by ships, pursued by Ronan's followers and Nebula, Gamora's sister. Nebula destroyed Gamora's ship, leaving her floating in space while Ronan and his forces leave with the recovered Orb. Quill contacted Yondu before following Gamora out into space, giving her his helmet to survive. Before Quill could die, Yondu arrived and retrieved them. Rocket, Drax, and Groot threatened to attack Yondu's ship to rescue them, but Quill negotiated a truce by convincing Yondu that they could recover the Orb. The group agreed that facing Ronan could meet certain death, but that they must stop him from using the Infinity Stone to destroy Xandar. Peter warned the Nova Corps about Ronan and his plot to destroy Xandar and advised they prepare for battle. The group created a loose plan to infiltrate Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, and to defeat Ronan. On Xandar, the Dark Aster was confronted by Quill's group, Yondu's fleet and the Nova Corps, which breaches the Dark Aster. After Quill's team infiltrated the ship, Drax killed Korath, and Gamora defeated Nebula (who escapes) and unlocked Ronan's chambers. However the group found themselves outmatched by his power until Rocket flew the Milano through the Dark Aster and crashed into Ronan. The damaged Dark Aster crash landed on Xandar, with Groot sacrificing himself to shield the group. Ronan emerged from the wreck and prepared to destroy Xandar with the Stone , but Quill distracted him by dancing, allowing Drax to destroy Ronan's warhammer containing the Gem. Quill grabbed the freed Stone, and with Gamora, Drax, and Rocket sharing its burden, they use it to destroy Ronan. After the battle, Quill tricked Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the recovered stone, then gave the real stone to the Novas. Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, had their criminal records expunged, and Quill learned that he was only half-human, his father being part of an ancient, unknown species. Quill finally opened the last present he received from his mother, which contained a letter and a second mix tape of her favorite songs, "Awesome Mix Vol.2". The Guardians left Xandar in the rebuilt Milano accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, already beginning to grow and regenerate. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Peter Quill and the Guardians of the Galaxy were hired by the Sovereign to secure their power source, the Anulax Batteries. The Guardians prepared for a battle with the interdimensional beast known as the Abilisk. The Abilisk descended upon them and the Guardians, excluding Groot who was dancing to "Mr. Blue Sky" instead, initiated their attack in an attempt to annihilate the Abilisk. Since their weapons did little to harm the Abilisk due to its thick flesh, Drax tried to kill it from inside by allowing it to swallow him. Star-Lord noticed a cut on the monster's neck and ordered Rocket to get it to look up. Gamora then sliced the Abilisk downward, killing it and letting Drax spill out of the hole. The Guardians returned to the Sovereign and met with the Golden High Priestess, Ayesha. In exchange for defending the batteries, the Sovereign deliver Gamora's sister Nebula to the Guardians so that they can take her to Xandar and collect the bounty on her head. Before they leave, Ayesha talked down to the Guardians, noting that Peter's half-human/half-alien heritage gives him something she deemed reckless. The Guardians left unaware that Rocket had swiped some of the Anulax batteries for himself. On their way to Xandar, the Guardians were met by a fleet of Golden Drones who were pursuing them to retrieve the stolen batteries. The Drones began to attack, so Star-Lord and Rocket try to outdo each other by piloting the Milano through a quantum asteroid field towards a jump point that would take them to another planet. As the team approach the jump point they find themselves surrounded by Golden Drones only for another craft which passed by and destroyed the Drones. The pilot of the mysterious craft appeared to be a man who waved to the Guardians. The Guardians took the jump point but crash-land on the planet Berhert. As the Guardians assessed the damage to the Milano, the ship that saved them descended near their camp. The man that saved them from the Drones and his empathic assistant Mantis stepped out of the ship and the man revealed himself to be Ego, Peter's father. Peter was shocked to finally meet his father. Ego explained to Peter that he sent Yondu to pick Peter up after his mother, Meredith, died. But Peter couldn't understand why Ego left Meredith in the first place. Ego invited Peter to visit his planet. Peter was hesitant until Gamora convinced him to join and get to know his father. Peter, Gamora and Drax went with Ego and Mantis while Rocket and Groot stayed behind to fix the Milano and keep an eye on Nebula. On Ego's ship, the three talk to Mantis, who shows off her powers by seeing into their minds. She lets everyone know that Peter has romance and sexual feelings for Gamora, which Drax finds hilarious. Ego brings everyone to the planet that literally lives through him, as Ego is a Celestial and his consciousness is the core of the planet. He explains to the three that he came up with a human form to travel the galaxy and he came to Earth and fell in love with Meredith, but could not see her so often because it would take up a lot of his energy. Peter continues to hold hostile feelings for Ego for leaving Meredith alone to die. Ego grievously stated that, despite him making countless mistakes for eons, Peter is not one of them and he wishes to be able to bond with his son, stating it is what Meredith would've wanted. He teaches Peter to focus on Ego's essence within the planet to harness energy to conjure up a ball, which Ego and Peter used to play a game of fetch, thus resulting in them bonding as father and son. Peter tries to woo Gamora with his dance moves, but it doesn't quite work as she cannot bring herself to express her own attraction to him. Gamora revealed her suspicions about the planet as Mantis seemed unusually fearful but Peter argued that he had finally found his family and demanded to know why she couldn't be happy for him. Gamora replied that she thought he had found his family before walking off. That night, Ego once again bonds over his love for earthly music, especially those which were Meredith's favorites. Ego tells Peter that as long as there is light in the planet, Peter will retain his powers, as well as immortality. Ego reveals to Peter that in his travels to thousands of worlds, his discoveries were utterly disappointing. After which he puts Peter in a hypnotic trance. Ego explains to Peter that he wants to make what he calls "The Expansion". He went around the galaxy to thousands of other worlds to plant the seedlings to grow his power over the galaxy and cover the planets in an extension of himself. He impregnated women from those worlds and produced many children that Yondu delivered to him, but when they did not possess the same power of a Celestial, Ego had them killed, Peter just so happens to hold the power that Ego was looking for. Ego also reveals that he put the tumor that killed Meredith in her head cause he was genuinely starting to fall in love with her and almost came close to living on earth with her, thus almost abandoning The Expansion. Peter snaps out of it and begins to unload his Quad Blasters on Ego enraged. In response, Ego takes Peter and controls him to start spreading the seedlings across the planets, causing mass destruction. Than, Ego crushes Peter's Walkman and Awesome Mix Vol. 2 that his mother left him. The Guardians with Mantis and Yondu, Gamora came to saved Peter from Ego. Unfortunately, they are also met by a fleet of Sovereigns out to kill them as well. Peter fights Ego's human form, but his entire planet self fights back. Mantis is able to put Ego to sleep while the Guardians take care of the Sovereigns. They fight back against the Sovereigns and eventually destroy their whole fleet with a bunch of lasers. Meanwhile, Rocket builds a bomb using the batteries he stole, which Groot takes and runs off with, despite Rocket warning him not to push the wrong button or else they'll all die. Mantis gets knocked out by a fireball, breaking her hold on Ego and reawakening him. As the others try to get safe, Ego begins to consume them. With Yondu's encouragement Peter continues fighting his father using his Celestial powers. Now freed, Groot then finds Ego's brain in the planet's core, and he sets the bomb to go off in five minutes. Ego pleads with Peter to stop the bomb, or else Peter will just be a normal human. Peter sees nothing wrong with that and lets the bomb go off. Ego's human form disintegrates as the rest of the planet starts to explode. Yondu flies by and grabs Peter. As they leave the planet's atmosphere, Yondu puts a space suit on Peter to save him. He tells Peter that while Ego was his father, he was never his daddy and that he is proud that Peter is his boy. Yondu then starts to freeze in space, and Peter sadly watches him die than holding him. Peter and The Guardians prepare to give Yondu a proper Ravager funeral. Kraglin Obfonteri gives Peter a Zune to make up for his lost Walkman, which Yondu had been meaning to give him which has 300 songs much to Peter surprise. In return, Peter gives Kraglin Yondu's Yaka Arrow, feeling that Yondu would have wanted him to take it. As Yondu's body goes out into space, the Guardians see dozens of other Ravager ships arriving to pay their respects to Yondu. Sometime later, Peter scolds a now teenage Groot for leaving his roots lying around, but Groot just mocks him and plays video games. ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Character traits Peter was abducted from Earth by the thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu raise Peter and show him how to survive in deep space. Yondu aslo taught Peter how to be the perfect thief. Peter is naturally upbeat and sarcastic, he looked on the bright side. It seemed that his 80's pop culture laden references to his life on earth were his way of remembering where he came from. He is also very protective of his personal Sony Walkman, it being a gift from his late mother, and being one of his few ties to his home planet and people. He is also quite tough, as he is willing to challenge a guard and be electrocuted while demanding he get his Walkman back, and latter beating his way throw multiple guards to reach it. Also, he has no qualms with killing, as he kicked an energy sphere light into two Sakaarians to disintegrate them and then shot Korath, all when they would not let him go and when he felt threatened by Korath's mention of being questioned by Ronan, who he did not. Interestingly, he only killed Korath's and Ronan's men, while he only electrocuted and knocked out the Kyln Guards. Peter shown he can be heroic, he was unwilling to watch Gamora die in space so he exits his pod giving Gamora his mask saving her life. He bring the Guardians together to save Xandar, showing his natural leadership skills, as well as his ability to empathize with others and bring out the best parts of themselves. Peter can think up inventive and extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly, distracting Ronan the Accuser with a dance-off is an example of this, as well as strapping his jet booster to Gamora's torso during their initial encounter and fight together to put some distance between the two combatants. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Resilience:' Due to his alien heritage, Peter possesses enhanced durability, stamina, endurance, recovery, resistance, and tolerance. As he was not raised with humans, he never knew how frail they were compared to most of the alien species in the universe, and therefore never noticed how different he was compared to them. This allowed him to survive unscathed while being pummeled, being smashed against stone surfaces and sent flying through the air by Korath's own inhuman strength. He also was immune to damage from falling from great height and while Gamora could survive for several minutes and possibly hours in space within Knowhere's nebula due to her cybernetics and life support implants, he could do the same without them. He stood apart from other aliens in terms of resilience when it took several minutes for the Power Stone he held to start killing him while it took other beings seconds or less than seconds to be burned away when touching the Stone. In addition, Peter suffered no lingering effects from being in the vacuum of space, recovering completely after being brought unto Yondu's ship and taking a breath, despite the great harm that was done to him, as well as the left over damage to his skin left by the Orb had healed completely by the time he was brought in to Nova Corp after destroying Ronan. Strangely, his overall physical performance is shown to be at its peak, which also enhances his mobility and even his strength, which allowed him to tackle Groot, who is larger and heavier than him, a few feet out of the path of the crashing Milano. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Due to his alien heritage, Peter possesses enhanced endurance. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Due to his alien heritage, Peter possesses enhanced stamina. Abilities *'Skilled Acrobat:' Peter's agility, dexterity, reflexes, coordination, and balance is at the peak of human ability, allowing him to perform gymnastic and acrobatic feats, as well parkour and free running. His reflexes allowed him to effortlessly catch a small lunging creature trying to bite him while he was wearing head phones and seemingly distracted by his music. He was able to leap across a large chasm and perform a combat roll while sliding along his ship directly into the cockpit. He has used the detachable jets on his legs to further increase his agility, allowing him to jump several feet up and evade attacks with inhuman speed. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Peter is shown to be an expert in close quarter combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He was able to take down multiple Nova Corps and Kree Soldiers. He is highly inventive in battle, such as using his detachable jets on Gamora to send her flying away. Also, his dual handguns can be used as hammers to strike down and knock out opponents. *'Universal Knowledge:' Peter having grown up in space has extensive knowledge on various alien technologies, customs, societies and cultures. *'Expert Marksman:' Peter shown to be well-versed in the use of firearms from all over the universe. *'Expert Pilot:' He is an accomplished starship pilot. He was able to escape Korath and his men. Equipment *'Star-Lord Helmet:' The helmet allows Peter to breathe in the vacuum of space. The helmet also allows Peter to see ultraviolet and thermal waves. The helmet has internal communications systems. *'Star-Lord Uniform:' The uniform protects Peter from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space. *'Jet Boot Attachments:' Peter has miniature jets that he attaches and rotates onto his boots to make jet boots. They are controlled with a buttons on his thigh and are used to increase forward and upward movement. He has used them to jump several feet up and evade enemy attacks by blasting himself out of the path of such attacks. They can also be used in flying in deep space. As he is known for improvisation in combat, he has also used these detachable jets to send enemies flying through the air after he attaches it to them. *'Quad Blasters:' Peter's primary weapons are his dual barreled, twin blaster handguns that fire gold-colored fiery blasts from the top barrel, and blue, electric-like streaks from the bottom barrel. They each have two triggers for the index and middle finger that fire the top and bottom barrel respectively. The blast from the top barrel is lethal, striking the target with the concussive, explosive force, enough to send a target flying several feet away and killing them on impact. The bottem barrel's electric streaks are used to electrocute the target and incapacitate them and it is also used to knock out the target and stun them. Both triggers can be used at the same time at fire its barrel in a dual shot attack to fight against several opponents or more resilient ones. Also, the weapons can be used for melee and close quarters, allowing Quill to use them to hammer and knock out his opponents, while he has also blasted opponents while punching them with the barrels of his weapons. *'Milano:' Milano is a spaceship used by the Guardians of the Galaxy. Relationships *Ego - Father. *Meredith Quill - Mother. *Drax - Teammate. *Groot - Teammate. *Rocket - Teammate. *Gamora - Teammate and love interest. *Yondu Udonta - Mentor and father figure. *Kraglin Obfonteri - Associate. *Ronan the Accuser - Enemy. *Nebula - Enemy. *Korath the Pursuer - Enemy. *Thanos - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Chris Pratt and Wyatt Oleff (young) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' - Chris Pratt **''Avengers: Infinity War'' - Chris Pratt *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) Behind the scenes *Before Chris Pratt was cast as Star-Lord, Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Lee Pace, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, Zachary Levi and John Krasinski auditioned and screen tested for the role of Peter Quill/Star-Lord. Pace was later cast as Ronan the Accuser. Trivia *The alias "Star-Lord" comes from a nickname Quill's mother gave him as a child. *During the Nova Corps scans of Peter a Translator Implant is detected in his neck. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Star Lord with mask.jpg Peter Quill.jpg Starlord with Orb.jpg Starlord_01.png Peter Quill-1.jpg Peter Quill-2.jpg GrootPeterKyln-GOTG.png Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Starlord piloting.jpg Star-Lord jump.jpg Starlord and Gamora with an Infinity Stone.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Starlordzippinghisjacket.jpg Starlorwithhisgunsandhelmet.jpg Starlordwithasupergun.png Starlordjumping.png StarlordandGamoraabouttoKiss.png StarlordandGamora.png Starlordputtingonhisshirt.png Starlord'sspeech.png TheGuardiansWalkinginPublic.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png Rocketwalkingwithgun.png IAmGroot.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Wearetheguardiansofthegalaxy.png Starlord laughing in the cockpit.png Screen Shot 2014-06-07 at 8.10.39 PM.png Peter Quill.png Star-Lord and Dey.png Star-Lord with Gamora and Irani.png Rocket Laughing.png Young Peter Quill.png Ihadnoideawhatheuniversehadinstoreforme.png Star-Lord Shooting.png Ifwedon'tprotecthegalaxywhowill.png Young Peter Quill Running.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket II.png Star-Lord Talking to Rocket I.png Gamora talking to Star-Lord.png Causei'moneoftheidiotswholiveinit.png Star-Lord Drax and Gamora.jpg Star-Lord and Gamora.jpg TheOrbsplanetaryeffects.png Star-LordGrin.png TheGuardiansandtheCollector.png Star-Lordinprison.png Star-Lordholdinggun.png Star-LordandDrax.png Guardianspilotinthemilano.png TheGuardiansareourlastchance.png Star-LordWalkman.jpg TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg Star-LordSandstorm.png QuillGamoraandRocket.jpg PeterQuillandYondu.jpg Star-LordwithGamoraontheship.jpg Star-Lordwearinghismask.jpg Star-Lordtopless.jpg Star-Lordhandsup.jpg Star-LordDraxandGamora.jpg Star-LordandDrax.jpg Star-Lord with Quadblasters.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg YoungPeterQuilllistingtohiswalkmen.png Star-LordMaskupclose.png Star-LordandDeylookattheMilano.png NBJ0520 comp v019 grade.1098 R.jpg KLE5620 comp v109 grade.1025 R.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NOM0420 comp v012 grade.1027.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLX0270 comp v023.1058.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy KLE8123 comp v004.1023.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy EST1900 comp v180.1096.jpg Guardians Of The Galaxy NBJ0600 comp v033 grade.1203.jpg Guardians_at_Nova.jpg RonanVsPeter.png GrootandSpores.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming C5LHLAR.jpg|Poster. Star-Lord Gotg Textless Poster.jpg Mondo_StarLord_Variant_Final.jpg|Mondo - Star-Lord poster Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg|Empire Cover. Starlord.png Starlord_r4.png Star-Lord-PeterQuill.png Star-Lord Promo Art Decor I.jpg Star-Lord Promo Art Decor II.png Star-Lord Promo Art Decor III.png StarLordart.jpg|Promotional art. Star-Lord Entertainment Cover.jpg Gotgpratt1.png Gotgpratt2.png Gotgpratt4.png Gotgpratt3.png Gotgpratt5.png Chris-Pratt-Quill.jpg Peter_Quill-ChrisPratt.png SDCC13 Star-Lord gear.jpg|Star-Lord's helmet, guns and Sony Walkman on display at San Diego Comic Con 2013. starlord.jpg star.jpg Overlay characterstarlord desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar star-lord.png Peter_Quill_Concept_Art.png StarLord-concept.png|Star-Lord concept art. Gotc Quill and Rocket Concept Art.jpg Starlord Pre-Production.jpg Starlord running post production.jpg OfficialGuardiansoftheGalaxySetPhotoPeterQuillOrb.jpg OfficialGuardiansoftheGalaxySetPhotoStarLordJumping.jpg OfficialGuardiansoftheGalaxySetPhotoStarLordTemple.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY 1.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Disney_INFINITY.jpg Peter Quill GOTG Concept Art.jpg Starlord02.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Guardians of the galaxy vol 2 rehearsals 2.jpg StarLord_vol.2.jpg GOTG2_KeyArt_029_L.jpg GOTG2_KeyArt_032_L.jpg GOTG 2 Cast.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 004.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Filming 007.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Concept Art.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy-2-concept-art-monster.jpg GotGvol2TeaserPoster.jpg GOTGV2 - February 17 2017.jpeg Videos Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Peter Quill|Meet Star-Lord Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Chris Pratt Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Chris Pratt Interview Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy" - Chris Pratt Interview|Chris Pratt Interview Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy - Featurette Meet Peter Quill|Featurette: Meet Peter Quill }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Heroes Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Pilots Category:Hybrids Category:Kyln prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Aliens Category:The Avengers characters Category:Celestials